The New Titan
by HeyI'mBatman
Summary: When the Titans bring in a new member, he become's a valued part of the team with a happy demeanour. But when something comes up, he must reveal his painful and troubled past to the other members...
1. Me, a Teen Titan?

"It looks like I've got you now Titans." Said Slade in his usual, dry voice.

He had previously captured the Teen Titans with some bait, some innocent citizens. They rushed to save but were captured when they found Slade's hideout. Robin was kicking himself for not foreseeing it. Starfire (And the rest of the Titans) were dodging her starbolts that were ricocheting off the forcefield that surrounded them.

"Kidnapping and attempting to kill the coolest Teen superheroes ever? That's a new low, even for you Slade." Snapped a sharp toned voice, not unlike Robin's.

Then a figure leaped out of the shadows. He was a boy, a similar height and build to Robin. He had flat, dark brown hair covering his forehead and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue costume with a white 'T' shape on it that started at the shoulders and ran down the length of his body and light blue gloves. He threw punches at Slade's face, which he dodged.

But he went low all of a sudden and hit Slade in the stomach, which stunned him for a moment. During this moment, he threw a long, swooping kick right at the side of his face. He carried this on (After taking a few hits himself) until Slade was down. He tied him up tightly and deactivated the forcefield that surrounded the Titans.

"The Teen Titans, awesome!" shouted the boy in a light and happy tone unlike previously. "It's so cool to meet youse guys!" he continued. The Titans stared, confused.

Then Robin said "Thanks for saving us." with a confused look on his face. "No problem." Replied the boy.

"So, what's your name?" questioned Robin. "It's Terry, but you can call me Impulse." Answered Terry. "Uh, okay, Impulse." Said Robin, exaggerating the word 'Impulse' as he said it.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Robin questioned.

"Just, someone I knew." Staring into space as he said it. "Sooo... I'll be going if you don't mind." Continued Terry.

"Where?"

"Out on patrol."

"Then your home?"

"Well, I don't really have a home, as such..." he said, scratching the back of his head.

The Titans exchanged glances. Then Cyborg spoke up suggesting "Why don't you spend the night at the Tower, for savin' us n' all y'know." "Really? Well, no, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Come one, one night. Our gift to you." Added Robin.

"Okay, but just one night!" He replied, holding up a finger.

* * *

"Wow, you guys live here?" Asked Terry, looking around in awe at Titans Tower.

"Yup." Replied Beast Boy "And eat, work and play video games."

Terry cracked a smile because of the green shapeshifter's choice of activities.

"So you want the tour?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Sure, sounds funky!"

"Funky?"

"Yeah, funky."

In their visitors absence, the Titans had a discussion.

"He seems good Titan material, but..." Stated Robin.

"Last time we took on a new member, it didn't exactly work out." Said Raven, finishing his sentence.

"But surely Slade would not try that again after his last attempt." Observed Starfire.

"Maybe Star's right. Maybe we are overreacting a little." Cyborg pointed out.

"We'll give him a chance. After all we could use another member." Robin stated.

"Okay..." Robin continued. "All in favor of bringing Impulse into the Teen Titans, please raise your hand." All four of the Titans had their hands raised.

"Well, I think we've come to a decision." Commented Robin, smiling.

"Thanks for the tour BB, I enjoyed it." Terry commented as he re-entered the Main Room.

"Anytime." Responded Beast Boy.

"Um, Impulse?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah"

"There's something we need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Well, after careful consideration, we've decided to offer you a place on the team."

"Me, a Teen Titan? Wow, I... I don't know what to say!"

"You could say yes?"

Terry chuckled. "You're sure about this?" He enquired.

"We've never been more sure." Replied Robin.

"Well... Of course! How could I pass on that offer?"

"Great!"

"I've got a feeling this is gonna be fun." Stated Terry confidently as they strolled over to the elevator.


	2. Lights Out!

"So you guys come here often?" Questioned Terry. They had gone to the Pizza place to celebrate a new Titan.

"More than you'd think." Raven replied in her usual sarcastic tone.

"You guys really like pizza don't you?" enquired Terry.

"Yep! Definitely!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Well, we're lucky. Since Slade today there's been zero criminal act-" Robin was interrupted by an explosion from the bank.

"Had to say it didn't you?" Snapped Terry, raising his eyebrow at the leader. Who yelled "Titans Go!" as they got into their battle stances.

Starfire launched starbolts at the thief, who just happened to be Dr. Light, but he dodged them. Raven lifted a mailbox and threw it at the villain which he destroyed. Then Cyborg caught him by surprise, firing his sonic cannon into his chest, forcing him onto the ground. While he was down, Robin leaped in and destroyed his weapons with his Bo-Staff. Shouting "Lights out!" Terry rushed in throwing punches and kicks at Dr. Light which he did not dodge.

He lay on the ground, defeated.

"Sooooo... After we hand him into the cops, who wants pizza?" Asked Terry, smiling.

"Me!" Said the other Titans in unison.

* * *

"So then we pushed The Brain in the freezing machine and I said "Dudes check it out, brain freeze!"" said Beast Boy laughing.

Terry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sooooooo hilarious." He commented with clear sarcasm. Beast Boy responded with a groan.

"Well, if y'all are done here, let's head back to the tower!" Exclaimed was responded to with mutterings of "Yeah" and "Okay" by the Titans. They all got into the T-Car and drove to the tower.

* * *

"It's true, BB. The only thing that can ruin waffles is tofu!" Insisted Cyborg as they entered the tower.

"No way, Cy! Tofu is man's greatest invention!" Beast Boy protested in response to his pal.

"More like worst." Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Shouted the green boy, fuming.

"Come on you two! I thought _combat _practice was tomorrow morning!" Uttered Terry in an attempt to stop their bickering.

"After a long day of the butt-kicking, perhaps we should indulge in the consumption of soda?" Suggested Starfire.

"Sure Star, Thanks. Oh, do you want me to get them?" He asked

"If you wish." Replied the alien girl.

"Yo Rob, you want one?" enquired Terry

"Yeah." Answered the leader

"Okay. I'll be back" Uttered Terry as he entered the kitchen.

Again in the new Titan's absence, the team had a discussion.

"He seems fine..." Stated Robin, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, I've got a good feeling about this one..." Mentioned Raven.

"Well, I guess this means we've got a genuine new Titan on our hands!" Declared the changeling.

"I always felt we could have used a new member." Pointed out Cyborg.

Then Terry reentered the Main Room with the drinks.

"Greetings fellow Titans, I have the three sodas." He uttered in a waiter impression before handing the drinks to Robin and Starfire and opening his own.

"Thank you, Impulse." Said Starfire.

"Anytime." Replied the boy, sipping his drink.

"Um, Impulse?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah." He replied

"There's something I need to ask you." He said, whispering now.

"What is it?"

"It's Starfire's birthday next week and I'm a bit stuck on what to get her."

"Why not some mistletoe? You can explain the tradition to her." He suggested, smiling.

"This isn't a joke!"

"Okay how about... A giant jar of mustard? You know she likes it."

"Greeaat... Thanks Impulse."

"Anytime, Robin, anytime." He responded.

"Okay Titans! I'll be in my room if you need me. Ciao!" Stated Terry as he entered the hallway.

"I've got a feeling we've got a good Titan here. And we're lucky. We need one." Muttered Robin as he sat down, finishing his soda.


	3. It's Not Possible

_Three days of butt-kicking later..._

"It's crime fighting time!" Called out Terry.

The crime alert had sounded while he was in the kitchen with the rest of the Titans eating his 'samwich' as he put it. They all ran to the computer to see what was wreaking havoc on Jump City this time.

"Slade." Grunted Robin, scowling. The villains face appeared on the screen, as if taunting them. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they ran towards the elevator, down in to the garage and into the T-Car.

"It's over, Slade!" grumbled Robin as his faced his archenemy. "On the contrary, Robin, it's only just begun." Replied Slade in a dry monotone. He pressed a button and then there was an explosion that almost made the ground under the Titans collapse, but there were still stuck. Then Slade spoke up.

"As you well know, my luck with apprentices has not been the best. But as they say, third time's a charm." He remarked mockingly.

"Meet Jeannie." He finished. A girl appeared out of the shadows, she had long brown hair past her shoulders and dark blue eyes and was slightly taller than Raven. She wore an orange and black costume with silver wrist and shoulder plates and she was bearing the Slade symbol "Hey guys." She said, almost arrogantly.

Upon seeing this, Terry's eyes widened and he fell down on his back. As the Titans attacked, he just stared in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

"No." He muttered, "No...No...No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Yelling now. "It's no-. It's not possible!" He continued his eyes filled with confusion and sadness and everything in between. He was too busy lost in his own thought, he didn't notice that the Titans were battling, and losing. Then she went over to him, saying, "Hi, Tee-Man, hope you're not expecting a reunion kiss." Tauntingly.

He could just lay there, eyes wide, head in his hands, saying, "No. I't's not possible. You're-You would never-" insistently.

"Oh it is possible..." she stated. "I work for Slade now. It's true. Whether you believe it or not!" she finished.

"Oh, and have you seen my new toy?" She questioned, pointing to the thermal blaster on her arm. Aiming it at him, she uttered "Asta la vista, Terry." And fired.

* * *

"Impulse, Impulse!" Shouted Robin, attempting to wake the boy.

"Agghh. Oh, I'm awake!" exclaimed Terry, now awake.

"What happened back there?" Asked Robin, frowning.

"Where?" He replied tiredly.

"Fighting Slade and his apprentice." Answered Robin, still frowning.

"Well, it's... A long story. One for another day. I'll... Be in my room." He responded awkwardly before he left the Main Room.

"This must be something big to make him just sit wide eyed in battle and avoid questions like that." Robin thought out loud, scratching his chin.

"Robin is correct. He has never acted like this before." Starfire added, placing her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Maybe if we can persuade him to talk, he can be of help." Robin mentioned, scratching his chin again.

* * *

Terry sighed as he sat on his bed, staring at the picture in his hands. It had been taken before his days as a Titan, he was probably only about 13 in the picture.

"How could she do this?" He said out loud to himself. "I thought she was- I thought we were-" He continued before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." He shouted, putting the picture down.

"Greetings Impulse." Said Starfire.

"Oh, hey Star, what is it?" He asked

"Do you wish to talk about our battle earlier?"

"Not reeaally..."

"Well, it is for the good of the mission."

"Okay then, for the mission."

They walked down the hallway in silence and into the Main Room with the rest of the Titans. "Hi guys" He uttered. "Well, since you want to know the reason for my behavior, it's probably best if I tell you my past... As long as it doesn't bore you." He explained.

"Don't worry." Replied Robin, almost eager to hear the new information.

"Well," He started. "Growing up, my family was quite unstable and not a pleasant one. So, to cut a long story short, I left to pursue a life as a crimefighter. My first few months weren't a good start, and I had little experience. But then I met her, Jeannie. Then she was so kind and caring. She also wanted to become a crime fighter, so, we became a team. She was a great detective and taught me a few things and some martial arts. We made a great team. We stopped lots of bad guys, goofed around and told jokes when we weren't and became great friends. After a while, I, um... Kind of developed... Feelings for her. Eventually I plucked up the courage to ask her out an a date and she said yes! We had lot's of fun. We went to a bowling alley and then the theme park. After we sat down at a park bench with a couple of milkshakes and talked. Then I told her my feelings and she said she felt the same. We were about to lean in for a kiss and Slade appeared. We were working on a Slade case at the time and were getting close to a breakthrough. But somehow Slade new this. He swooped in and grabbed her. I tried to stop but I couldn't. After the fight I was half dead. I was unconscious. When I woke up I searched the city but couldn't find her. All I found was her hairclip. She was gone. She wasn't just my best friend. I loved her. After I went solo and carried on bringing down criminals but tracking down Slade was always on my mind. After a few months of solo crimefighting I met you guys who took me in, gave me a home and part in the team."

The Titans stared into space for a few seconds and then at each other. Robin broke the silence and said. "Wow, Impulse... We, we didn't know. I... I'm sorry" sympathetically.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He responded. "I was heartbroken today. At first I couldn't believe she was back. Then the heartbreak came when she attacked me. It's like she never felt anything. I was shocked someone like her could be a traitor, especially after everything that we've been through. And that after everything Slade did she would side with him, i't's just... Unbelievable." He finished.

"Well, I'll be in my room, Titans." He uttered, lacking his usual enthusiasm.


	4. Fade Away

"How could she do this?" Terry asked out loud to himself.

He was in his bedroom, burying his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe Jeannie would betray him like that. They had been the best of friends, and more. Since his discussion with the Titans, he hadn't left his room.

"She would never betray anyone." He insisted.

Terry was in denial. He was almost desperately trying to think of an explanation for what was happening. He had never been so confused in his life and had no clue what to do. All he could do was sit in his room thinking things over.

"After everything we'd been through. All our missions. All of us goofing off. And what we had together. It's just... Not possible." He continued shaking his head.

Terry started thinking about all of their past together. Everything that could have been. Everything that was. At least that made him manage to crack a small smile.

He picked up the picture that was on his bedside table. It was of him and Jeannie. They were both smiling in it and he had his arm around her shoulder. It was taken at the theme park, the night Slade took her. Terry closed his eyes as a tear dropped on the picture and ran down it.

Terry tried to change his mood by thinking of something that might have been. He had remembered he had wrote her a song he was going to sing to her on their date.

"I wonder if I can still do it." Terry uttered.

He picked up a guitar, sat on the windowsill and gazed out at the Moon and across the bay. He started strumming away and opened his mouth to sing.

_You can't fade away, the way I feel for you,_

_There ain't no word I can say, for what I'd do for you, _

_And every single day I make through this game called life,_

_It's always filled with pain and strife, _

_Reality will cut you like a knife, it ain't right_

The words fell out of his mouth with a hint of sadness about the. Though his voice was far from perfection, you could still tell that he had practiced this song before.

_But with you by my side, we will win this fight,_

_In the battle of dark and light,_

_Oh, take my hand hold it tight,_

_When we dance I feel alright,_

_By your side is where I'lll be,_

_Endless love won't fade you you'll see,_

_When I walk you walk with me, Jeannie,_

_Together let the light shine,_

_Together let the light shine,_

_Together let the light shine._

He continued, his heart pounding and his mind filled with their memories. Terry still wondered to this day how she would have responded to the song.

_You can't fade away, everything we've got,_

_I'm talking about what's inside,_

_This connection with the heart, you know it's true,_

_Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth,_

_And everything I do it just for you, I do it for you, I do it._

Even though there was no-one to hear it, he still put his heart and soul into it like she was there. You could tell he meant every word he said.

_I'd move the mountains, then I'd stand up and shout,_

_The Earth is out there never in my doubt,_

_The ability, stability, agility almost high,_

_You let me grow, you let me know that this feels right,_

_By your side is where Ill be, _

_Endless love won't fade you'll see,_

_When I walk you walk with me, Jeannie._

_Together let the light shine,_

_By your side is where I'll be,_

_Endless love won't fade you'll see,_

_When I walk you walk with me,_

_Together let the light shine..._

Even though she had betrayed him, he still believed in her and that there was still good in her, and the song showed that.

_Sky is our blanket, this Earth is our bed,_

_If you don't know, well, I guess we'll never be dead,_

_Oh, ska la la la la la la, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, ska la la la la la la, yeah, yeah._

_Oh Jeannie,_

_By your side is where I'll be,_

_Endless love won't fade you'll see,_

_When I walk you walk with me,_

_Together let the light shine._

_By your side is where I'll be,_

_Endless love won't fade you'll see,_

_When I walk you walk with me, Jeannie,_

_Together let the light shine..._

He was so preoccupied with the song he didn't realize his door was wide open and the Titans were standing outside it. Terry let out a small scream and had a look of shock on his face for a second. He then quickly stepped off the windowsill, putting the guitar down and scratched the back of his head saying:

"Oh, um, hey... How long have you been standing there?" Blushing wildly.

"Long enough..." Replied Robin.

"Is long enough about three minutes?" He asked, glancing at his watch.

"Maybe." Robin answered.

"Oh, I've just remembered, I've got somewhere... Important to be..." He stated awkwardly before leaving the room and striding down the hallway.

"Wow." Muttered Robin staring down the hallway.


	5. Ow

"I'm so stupid! How could I not have seen them there?" Terry grumbled to himself, thinking about the previous events.

His thoughts were interrupted by the crime alert, so he collected his equipment and headed for the Main Room. Once in it, he looked up to the screen to see Slade's face staring back at him. Terry scowled at the sight of the villain. Then Robin spoke. "It's Slade and-"

"His apprentice." Finished Terry, scowling even more. "Titans Go!" yelled Robin in his usual fashion, and in there usual fashion, they all ran for the elevator. Terry just continued scowling.

* * *

"Aaahh. The Teen Titans. I was wondering when you would join the party." Remarked Slade dryly. "The party's over for you Slade." Responded Robin, leaping in to attack. "I'll go for the apprentice." Decided Terry, already making his way over to her.

"Oh, hey Tee-Man." She uttered with an evil smirk.

"Jeannie, I know this isn't you. Please, just let me help you, You deserve more than this, working alongside a criminal, it isn't best for you." Terry explained.

"Yes, it is!" She retorted quickly, trying to hide her slight doubt and aiming the thermal blaster.

"Jeannie, please. I knew you better than anyone, and this isn't you. This isn't the girl who I fought crime with or that I... I loved!" He insisted with pleading eyes.

"You loved me?" She asked, instantly lowering her cannon and changing her tone.

"Of course I did." Answered Terry like it was obvious.

"Apprentice strike!" Bellowed Slade. She responded by rising and firing the thermal blaster which Terry dodged. Her mind was racing with what Terry had said to her, but she brushed away those thoughts swiftly. Eventually she gave up and resorted to hand-to-hand combat. All Terry did was block her punches stating. "Why are you doing this Jeannie? This isn't the life for you. You could be on our side, where you belong." She remained silent and carried on throwing punches and kicks at him, trying to hide that she thought he may be right.

"Please, Jay Jay." Begged Terry.

Jeannie instantly stopped throwing punches. "You think you can get me back, using my old nickname."

"Strike, Apprentice, strike!" Bellowed Slade once again.

"I'm sorry Tee-Man, but this fight has gone on long enough..." She uttered, firing the blaster. Terry flew back 20 feet before landing on the tarmac. "Ow." He muttered, before passing out. Jeannie gasped in shock.

"Oops, I forgot to mention. I reworked it so it packs an even bigger punch" Mentioned Slade with no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, goodbye Titans, I'm sure we'll meet again." Stated Slade before dropping a smoke pellet and disappearing with his apprentice.

* * *

Terry groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw the Titans all standing in a a circle around him,. "What up Titans..." He begun, scratching his head. "...How long have I been out?".

"About an hour." Replied the leader. He looked slightly worried about the past events and what they were doing to him. "You OK?" Continued Robin.

"As long as you define okay as in massive agony." Terry Replied, sitting up. He was still slightly dazed from the blast and was just barely awake. The other Titans helped him back onto his feet."Slade's new toy packs a punch." He Stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure does" Replied Robin.

All of a sudden the crime alert went off. They all rushed to the computer. It was Slade. Upon seeing this, Terry asked "Doesn't this guy take a break?".

* * *

"In 15 minutes, the Anderson Dam will be no more. Over 91,000 acres feet of water pouring out, killing thousands, and causing millions of dollars in damage. And the Titans will get the blame." For the first time ever, Slade almost had a twinge of happiness in his dry voice. He was at the top of the Dam with his apprentice and 900 pounds of plastic explosives at the base.

"I don't think so" Retorted Robin, throwing a birdarang at his face. It caught him unaware are hit him dead on. "The Teen Titans, forget about it, there's nothing you can do. Apprentice Strike!" Slade Stated.

"Titans GO!" Yelled Robin.

"I'll take the Apprentice." Said Terry, still lacking the enthusiasm he once had. As the other Titans battled Slade Terry went up to her, hoping to try and talk her out of it again.

"Jeannie?" He Begun.

"Speaking." She replied dryly.

"I know how you feel, and I know this isn't you. I'm not sure exactly where the girl is that I used to know and always loved. But I know she's in there somewhere and that with help we can get her back. This isn't the life for you, Jeannie. You deserve more. You deserve a guy who loves you and always will love you. Someone like, me." Finished Terry, looking into her eyes.

Jeannie just stood there, her eyes wide and mouth open a she lowered her arm and the thermal blaster. "You-You really think so?" She asked. "I know so" He responded, still looking into her eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by Slade. "Very disappointing, Apprentice" He uttered. Slade raised his arm, aimed his thermal blaster at Jeannie. And fired. It hit her square in the chest and she flew over the edge, falling to her doom.

"Jeannie!" Yelled Terry. He ran across the Dam and jumped off after her...


	6. It Was Done

Terry clasped his arms by his side, trying to catch up to Jeannie. He was trying to formulate a plan in his mind as he didn't stop to do that before jumping off. After what seemed like an eternity, he caught up to her. He'd thought of his plan.

"Jeannie!" He yelled. He had to yell to be heard over the air rushing past them. "Hold on to this!" He continued, handing her his grapple gun "Pull the trigger when I tell you to."

"What about you?" She asked. He'd been dreading the moment of answering that question.

"The sudden jolt when the line tightens will weaken it quite a bit. I'm afraid it can only take one of our weights. And you're the obvious choice. 'What!" She yelled, even louder this time. "It's the only way. Don't worry about me. I'll aim for the bushes." He responded, smiling at her. "OK." She Replied, tears sparkling in her eyes.

She gave him a huge hug, saying: "I love you Terry." Into his ear. "I love you to." He said in her ear. "See you later, alligator." Terry said, still smiling at her as he let go. He put three fingers in the air. Then Two. Then One. He chopped his hand down and Jeannie fired the grapple.

The claw flew through the air, catching the edge of the Dam. Terry was right, the jolt was very severe. A couple of seconds later the winch activated, pulling her up. She looked down and saw Terry landing in a cluster of trees. _At least he should be OK_ she thought as she was pulled up.

* * *

"Where-Where am I?" Muttered Terry as he regained consciousness. His eyes were just starting to adjust to the light. "You're in Titans' Tower." Replied Robin.

"What happened?" Terry asked. "Well you landed in some trees, very soft once actually. Remarkably you didn't break any bones, but you are cut and bruised." He explained.

"Where's Jeannie? Is she OK?" He Inquired. "She's fine and she's right here." She rushed into the room, right on cue. The sight of her caused Terry to sit up and get out of his bed. She gave him a bone-crushing hug but he did't care. He was just happy to see her. She let go, asking: "Are you OK?". "I'll be fine." Terry replied, smiling widely at her.

"I should have done this a long time ago." She Stated. "Done what?" Asked Terry raising his eyebrow. "This". Jeannie put her arms around his neck and pushed their lips together. She was kissing him. After the shock had worn off, he kissed back, bringing his hand up to her hair, pulling her deeper into it. After ten seconds, they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"I agree" Said Terry, out of the blue. "We should have done that a long time ago." It caused them both to smile more at each other. Slade had been arrested and the device disabled. Jeannie was her again. It was done. It was over.


End file.
